Straizo (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Straizo (Part 1)= |-|Straizo (Part 2)= Summary Straizo is one of Tonpetty's students who trained under him alongside Will and Dire. He survived the events of Part 1 and went on to train other Hamon Warrior and raised Lisa Lisa as a Hamon Warrior. After finding the Stone Masks in an Aztec Ruins he used to turn himself into a vampire. He was later killed by Joseph before he told him about the Pillar Men. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Straizo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood Gender: Male Age: 25 |''' 75 '''Classification: Hamon Warrior, Vampire Hunter |''' Vampire '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Pain Suppression, Body Control, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Hamon (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Life Manipulation (Excess Hamon can cause a dead tree to come back to life), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Biological Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Has healed a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Forced deadly poison out of his body), Regeneration Negation against opponents weak to sunlight |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated after being burned to vapour in the mansion fire), Enhanced Senses, Water Manipulation (Can shoot highly-pressurised liquid from his eyes) '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level (His power is comparable to Will and Dire) | Large Town Level (Is comparable to Part 1 Dio) Speed: Supersonic with'' ''Hypersonic+ reactions (Is comparable Will) | Hypersonic+ (Fought on par with Joseph) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Town Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level (Is comparable to Dire) | Large Town Level (Survived hits from Joseph) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '''Standard Equipment: Hamon Conducting Scarff Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: He can only use Hamon when he is able to control his breathing as such his lungs and throat are sever weak points, Hamon quickly dissipates when it is applied to none living things, however, it does travel through metal and liquids quite well |''' His regeneration can be nullified by the sunlight or sunlight based attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamon: Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and pillar men. ** Healing: '''Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones. * '''Vampiric Nature: After becoming a vampire Straizo obtains a massive amount of strength, durability and speed as well as his youthful body back. ** Bloodsucking: Straizo can drink the blood of others, this improves his regeneration and will make him even stronger. Unlike stereotypical vampires, Straizo sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers. ** Regeneration: Straizo can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it and can still regenerate from being blown into pieces (Example Straits being blown up). His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts (Ex. When he was still alive as a head in a jar). The only thing that has cancelled out his regeneration is Hamon or other light based-attacks. ** Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Is able to pressurise bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets powerful enough to slice metal and stone. When Straizo uses this ability for the first time, they were shown to be able to even reach clouds miles above his location. Key: Hamon Warrior (Phantom Blood) | Vampire (Battle Tendency)Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7